The Challenge
by irm63
Summary: Was tut man nicht alles für den Hauspokal ...


**Disclaimer**:

Die handelnden Figuren und die Zaubererwelt gehören J.K.R., bis auf das, was sie an W.B verkauft hat, bzw. W.B., bis auf das, was J.K.R. dann noch übrig bleibt.

Die Idee mit der Challenge und dem, was ich mit den Figuren anstelle, gehört mir. Ich verspreche, dass ich alle Figuren und die Zaubererwelt nach Gebrauch ordentlich zurückgebe, ... okay, kann sein, dass Snapes Haar hinterher etwas verwuschelt ist, ... ich konnte nicht anders.

**The Challenge**

**von **

**irm63**

In der großen Halle herrschte angespannte Stille, als Rita Skeeter dem erstarrt vor ihr stehenden Tränkemeister den Lorbeerkranz auf das Haupt und einen saftigen Kuss auf den schmallippigen Mund plazierte.

Noch während Snape, geblendet vom Blitzlicht des Fotographen, blinzelte, brach, beginnend am Haustisch der Slytherins, tosender Applaus aus.

~o~o~o~o~o~

_Eine Woche vorher:_

Die Dienstbesprechung bot das übliche Bild. Minerva lauschte mit ernster Aufmerksamkeit der Rede des Schulleiters über den altbekannten Ablauf der Abschlussfeier, ebenso wie Snape, während Trelawneys Blicke genauso entschwebt schienen, wie Professor Binns, der zur Decke des Lehrerzimmers abzudriften drohte, bevor ihn Flitwick mit einem Zauberstabschlenker wieder an seinen Platz beförderte.

„Und nun kommen wir als Letztes zum Stand der diesjährigen Hauspunkte", fuhr Dumbledore gelassen fort.

Der Grad der Wachheit im Kollegium nahm, abgesehen von Trelawney, die sich fragte, ob die Spur, die die Fliege gerade in ihrem Teesatz hinterließ, das Lesen desselben beeinflusste, schlagartig zu.

„ ... wie ihr alle wisst, besteht zurzeit ein Punktegleichstand aller Häuser, ein Ereignis, dass es in der tausendjährigen Geschichte Hogwarts noch nie zuvor gegeben hat." Der Seitenblick, den Snape während Albus dramatischer Kunstpause Minerva zuwarf, verriet, dass er dies umgehend zu ändern gedachte.

Doch als der Schulleiter fortfuhr, war es an Minerva, mit einem triumphierenden Blick zu kontern.

„Um einen fairen Wettbewerb zu ermöglichen, dürfen ab sofort keine Punkte mehr abgezogen oder vergeben werden", verkündete Albus fröhlich, während er das obligatorische Bonbon mit gekonntem Zungenschlag von einer Backentasche zur anderen jonglierte.

„Stattdessen wird zu einem besonderen Wettstreit der Häuser aufgerufen."

Snape schnaubte skeptisch, während Hagrid den neben ihm sitzenden Flitwick begeistert mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß, um ihm dann, betroffen Entschuldigungen murmelnd, wieder auf den Stuhl zu helfen.

„Und was für ein Wettstreit soll das sein, Albus?" Minerva beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Ich dachte an einen Dichterwettstreit, meine Liebe", antwortete Albus schmunzelnd.

„Die Bedingungen sind folgende: Jedes Haus reicht einen Beitrag ein, der von einem oder mehreren Mitgliedern dieses Hauses verfasst wurde, anonym selbstverständlich. Ich werde dann auslosen, welcher unserer Hausgeister welchen Beitrag vorträgt, so dass das Publikum ganz unvoreingenommen den Sieger bestimmen kann.

Alles Übrige sollten die Hauslehrer jetzt mit ihren Schülern besprechen, " schloss Albus mit einem freundlichen Nicken zu seinen mehr oder weniger fassungslosen Kollegen.

Die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout waren schon begeistert aus dem Lehrerzimmer geeilt, sahen sie nach Jahren endlich die Gelegenheit, sich den Hauspokal zu sichern, während sich McGonagall und Snape kritisch taxierten.

Der selbstzufriedene Blick der Gryffindorlöwin verhieß nichts Gutes und Snape ahnte, welche Geheimwaffe sie auf dieses Projekt ansetzen würde. Sie plante mit Sicherheit, dieses penetrante Grangergör auf eine unschuldige Pergamentrolle loszulassen.

Als sie nonchalant flötete:„Möge das bessere Haus gewinnen, Severus", erhob er sich wortlos und verließ mit gestrafften Schultern den Raum.

~o~o~o~o~o~

_Eine halbe Stunde später im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum:_

Lediglich seine verschränkten Arme hinderten Snape daran, entsetzt die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammenzuschlagen, als er seine teils schafsgesichtig glotzenden, teils entsetzt starrenden Schüler der Reihe nach fixierte.

Wenn er realistisch war, traute er die Aufgabe keinem seiner Schutzbefohlenen zu.

Nein, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen, und bei Merlin, er würde ihn dieses Jahr McGonagalls Krallen entreißen.

„Wie das Haus Slytherin diesen Wettbewerb gewinnt, muss nicht Ihre Sorge sein, " schnarrte er, „aber es wird ihn gewinnen!", machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ mit wehender Robe den Raum.

~o~o~o~o~o~

_Sechs lange Abende später:_

Snape legte erleichtert die Feder beiseite und gratulierte sich innerlich zu seiner slytherinschen Gerissenheit. Die Wettbewerbsregeln sahen lediglich vor, dass sich Mitglieder des jeweiligen Hauses beteiligten, davon, dass es ein Schüler dieses Hauses sein musste war nicht die Rede. Und seine Anonymität, und damit sein Ruf, würden auch gewahrt.

Er rollte das Pergament ein, verschnürte und versiegelte es, und eilte zum Kamin, um es zum Schulleiter zu flohen.

~o~o~o~o~o~

_Das langerwartete Fest:_

Snape hatte sich zunehmend entspannt.

Der Blutige Baron hatte mit gequält rollenden Augen ein Gedicht über das wundersame nächtliche Treiben der Nargel vortragen müssen, das Snapes Ansicht nach keinerlei Aussicht auf den Sieg hatte.

Nicks Vortrag hatte zwar etliche Lacher auf seiner Seite, konnte aber nur von den naiven Hufflepuffs stammen, auch hier sah er keine Gefahr.

Schließlich schwebte der Fette Mönch heran und Snape Augen verengten sich, als er den Titel des Werkes verlas: ‚Die Ballade von der Geschichte Hogwarts'.

Hier witterte er wirkliche Konkurrenz, aber bereits nach der fünften Strophe zeigte sich verhaltenes Gähnen im Publikum, und nach der zehnten zeichnete sich Minerva durch zunehmende Blässe aus, während Binns als einziger begeistert nickte und der Fette Mönch die für einen Geist erstaunlichen Anzeichen von Heiserkeit zeigte.

Den Ablauf hätte er selber nicht perfekter planen können, und wie erwartet, rissen die ersten Worte der Grauen Dame das Publikum aus seiner Apathie und das tragische Ende der ‚Entführung der liebreizenden Lady Jocelyn' rührte vor allem die weibliche Zuhörerschaft zu Tränen.

~o~o~o~o~o~

_Womit wir wieder bei der Anfangsszene wären:_

Snape hätte es ahnen müssen. Dumbledore ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, bei der Verkündigung der Rangverteilung nicht nur das jeweilige Haus zu nennen, sondern auch die Verfasser nach vorne zu winken.

Und so kam es, dass eine etwas betreten schauende Hermine Granger von Miss Skeeter, die natürlich ausführlich im Tagespropheten berichten würde, einen ehrenvollen Blumenstrauß für den vierten Platz entgegennahm, gefolgt von fünf verlegen kichernden Hufflepuffs und Miss Lovegood, die den ihren natürlich sofort nach Nargeln absuchte.

„Und der Sieger unseres Dichterwettbewerbs ist das Haus Slytherin und den Preis hierfür und damit auch den Hauspokal wird niemand anderes als unser hoch geachteter Tränkemeister entgegennehmen!"

Seinen letzten Rest an Würde zusammennehmend schritt Snape nach vorne, wobei er sich eingestand, dass sowohl der Hauspokal als auch McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck dies allemal wert waren.

Und um den aufdringlichen Fotographen würde er sich auch noch zu kümmern wissen.

The End

3


End file.
